create_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Flames Vulpes Lee
Flames (age 15) is the fox brother of Enzo, demon and lioness. he is also the ruler of the fox realm and is in charge of sending the souls down in his Realm. He is also depicted as a human/fox hybrid who was born, but was a failure in his mother. Biography Flames was born after a birth error on his mother Jenny and he was born as a human/fox hybrid. He was the one who was jealous of lioness' fame as Queen and killed he was arrested. He then was executed by getting hanged and he was sent to the fox realm. He then found lioness and sent her down to the netherworld. When he came back after Icey resurrected him, he became ruler of the land, where foxes prowled, people were sick, injured, dead and hungry. Flames was not a very good ruler because he ate all the food, closed down all hospitals and built nothing but prisons, army bases and cemeteries. He then was defeated and was sent to cloudcracker prison. When he was guarding the islands, he found a capsule that was a cat/human hybrid and he woke up. His name was Dark C. Star and they fought each other. Flames won, but he was infected with a virus that caused him to go insane. Phe then earned 3 scars on his face, grew diamond-like wings, his fur gotten darker, gloves and all and was now called dark flames. He then ruined lioness and her team's vacations and he turned back to normal respectiveley. He then allied with his lion sister lioness in the great planet war and rivaled against demon and Enzo. He also still stands after he trained with spyro during the Spring. Appearances Flames is seen wearing gloves, a black suit, scarlet-colored scarf, dark-brown pants and blue eyes. He also has red hair, confusing people of his gender, and a red fox tail. People think this depicts him as a red fox. Personality Flames is depicted as psycho, evil, cruel, morbid, wicked, demented, sinister, sadistic, snobbish and arrogant towards his siblings. He also seems to not care for his sister along with his brothers and he enjoys burning people. His creator, MII fighter David is always by his side, but when he's in battle, he is always so psycho. After he said that he didn't care for his sister, flames laughs maniacally implying that he killed her. Relationships Lioness After flames killed her, she is afraid of him now. Even flames is allied with him during the planet war, but is still afraid of him today. Demon He rivals against demon during the great planet war, but during his timeline, he was nice to him when he was young. Enzo He also rivals against Enzo during the great planet war, but also nice to him during his timeline. Icey Flames has romanticmFeelings for the ice fox and wants to marry her out of the fire clan someday, which he did. Trivia * Flames is depicted as an American red fox, due to his fur color and the red fox having red-like Orange fur. * Flames wasn't created by me, he was created by my brother. * He also has a theory behind him. * Flames his neutral evil. Category:Male Category:Teenager